Today users are multi-tasking and working on various contexts. Usually, the users are required to switch from one context to another. For example, a user processing a sales order might get interrupted, e.g., by a client's call, and might be required to switch to a different user interface (UI) or context, e.g., to create a new sales order based upon the client's requirement/request. While switching from one context to another, the user might forget or lose track of a previous task. Sometimes, the previous task gets interrupted or lost. The user might compose notes, e.g., sticky notes, as a memory aid to recollect the previous context and information related to the previous interrupted or lost task. However, dropping current work activity to compose notes on paper or to switch to a different UI to compose electronic sticky notes might be inconvenient and inefficient. Further, work-focus might get lost or interrupted if it is required to write the notes immediately. Moreover, entering data later from sticky notes into an application (interrupted task) again is a repetitive and an arduous task.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.